


The Cuckoo Effect

by Azrael95



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Infidelity, Married Couple, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael95/pseuds/Azrael95
Summary: A world where the Stepford Cuckoos became complicit in Emma helping Scott fix his marriage with Jean...





	The Cuckoo Effect

Emma looked out the window across the mansion grounds, seeing him in the distance. She thought she heard something, but looked on at him.

 

‘Miss Frost?’ Emma heard in her mind. She snapped back to the room.

 

“Girls, I don’t appreciate you taking that liberty,” Emma chided the Cuckoos firmly. ‘Well this is meant to be a telepathy lesson. What are we meant to learn from your peering?’ the Cuckoos asked.

 

“I am not peering,” Emma snapped. ‘I am considering my approach,’ she thought to them. ‘You don’t mean?’ the Cuckoos asked. Emma turned to them and looked each girl in the eye.

 

‘Girls, when you make enemies, you may not be able to overpower them. Yet, if I teach you anything, you should be able to outthink them,’ Emma thought to them.

 

‘You mean to-?’ they started.

 

She glared at the five girls.

 

“Don’t think it,” Emma snapped.

 

“It makes sense,” Celeste sniffed.

 

“I don’t think so,” Sophie argued.

 

“If we say it, not think it, SHE won’t know,” Esme affirmed.

 

Emma gave Esme a shadow of a smile.

 

“So, Miss Frost? How can we help?” Phoebe chimed in.

 

“You did always say you wanted to get even,” Mindee added.

 

Emma looked across the girls.

 

“Why?” Emma asked, her tone conveying all the complexity unsaid.

 

“Well you said you wanted even,” Esme repeated.

 

“And none of us like HER,” Celeste spat.

 

“I can agree with that, if nothing else,” Sophie admitted.

 

Emma looked across her students, never feeling prouder.

 

“Alright. Esme, Mindee and Phoebe. I’ll need you to ask to join her on her trip to Hong Kong. Celeste and Sophie, you two are staying here with me,” Emma outlined.

 

The Cuckoos left the room and Emma looked out the window, her desire since gone.

 

She drew up her psychic shields, not wanting any prying minds to see her plan’s beginnings.

 

‘Esme, Mindee and Phoebe should keep Jean distracted with a low level of telepathic interference, and they can possibly find some embarrassing nuggets. Celeste can help keep anything that happens here out of mind. And Sophie, well I think she needs a bit of misbehaviour to round her out more, and to realise why she should commit to helping me,’ Emma thought to herself.

***

Emma sat in her chair and looked at the ‘happy’ couple. They went through the motions, yet it was painfully obvious to Emma that they were motions only.

 

“I’m going to get going,” Jean announced.

 

“I’ll see you later honey,” Scott said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

‘Celeste,’ Emma said telepathically.

 

Celeste waited until he crossed the threshold, before following Scott from the other end of the hall.

 

“Emma? Are the girls ready?” Jean asked briskly.

 

“They’ll meet you at the Blackbird, I just have an assignment for them to work on while they’re away,” Emma answered coolly.

 

Jean had turned and began walking away.

 

Emma waited until she was a few steps further away and schooled herself.

 

“Jean?” Emma asked, her tone reluctant.

 

Jean turned, her deep green eyes fixed on Emma.

 

“Would you mind doing some telepathic exercises with them? They’re getting used to my approach, and it’d be good for them to get some fresh perspective,” Emma sniffed.

 

Emma sat in momentary anticipation.

 

Jean’s expression softened for a moment and she replied.

 

“Sure.”

 

She turned back and left the kitchen.

 

Emma waited until she had passed the threshold, before she permitted herself a sly smirk.

 

‘She’s always so eager to teach, which is definitely something I can use,’ Emma scoffed internally.

 

She visited Esme, Mindee and Phoebe at their room.

 

“Alright girls, as I explained. This will be a true test of your abilities and what I’ve taught you. One dazzles, the others work, and you each take your turn. If there is any issue, you abandon it, I can’t have her suspicious, not until it’s too far gone,” Emma said firmly.

 

“We won’t let you down Miss Frost,” Esme affirmed.

 

“We’ll do what you need us to do,” Mindee agreed.

 

“She won’t know a thing,” Phoebe assured confidently.

 

Emma looked over the girls, if they could deliver what she needed, then she would succeed.

 

“Alright girls, best not keep her waiting,” Emma said, gesturing down the corridor towards the hanger.

 

‘Now, let’s see how Celeste does,’ Emma thought to herself and headed towards her study, where she’d lie in wait for Celeste’s report.

***

“Mr Summers?” Celeste asked.

 

Scott turned around to see Celeste of the Cuckoos.

 

“Hi Celeste?” he said quizzically. He did his best, but it was tough to distinguish them.

 

“Yes. Well done. One out of five. Can I talk to you about something?” Celeste asked quietly.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Scott answered.

 

Celeste paused, as if in thought.

 

“What do you do if your relationship doesn’t have the same spark to it?” Celeste asked.

 

Scott blinked in response. He hadn’t realised Celeste was involved with someone.

 

Celeste continued before Scott could reply.

 

“I suppose I came to you because you could offer an outside perspective. But maybe I should just ask Miss Frost, she always seems to know what to do,” Celeste reasoned.

 

“Well Celeste, perspective is always a good idea, but I’m unsure Emma would be the right person to talk to,” Scott said warily.

 

“Well she is qualified in therapy and in relationship counselling, but why would you think not?” Celeste asked.

 

Scott paused. He hadn’t realised Emma was qualified in that sense.

 

“I suppose I didn’t know that. Maybe she would be a good person to talk to,” Scott answered, he was speaking to Celeste, but already he began thinking of it for himself, especially with things between him and Jean so strained.

 

“You’re right Mr Summers, if there’s an issue affecting you and you know someone who is able to help then maybe I should talk to her,” Celeste reasoned.

 

“Thanks for your advice,” Celeste said and walked away, leaving Scott to mull over her logic and his own ‘advice’.

 

She rounded the corner with a smug grin.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Sophie asked her.

 

Celeste turned to face her twin.

 

“Miss Frost has given us so much and she’s trying to help Mr Summers, so why aren’t you?” Celeste asked.

 

“Is she helping him?” Sophie asked sceptically.

 

“He’s not happy, he feels trapped and he doesn’t know what to do. Do you see anyone else lining up to help him?” Celeste retorted and walked away, leaving Sophie at a loss, her conscience defeated.

***

‘Miss Frost? I gave Mr Summers his advice. I’ve also convinced Sophie she may not be right this time,’ Celeste thought.

 

Emma smiled to herself.

 

‘Good work Celeste, be sure that Sophie keeps an open mind. I’ll be checking on the others later tonight. Now, leave me until later. I have a patient to prepare for,’ Emma thought.

 

She opened her desk drawer and removed a bottle of perfume.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, flawless makeup, slightly tousled hair, perfect skin.

 

She applied perfume to her neck, wrists and between her breasts.

 

She tracked Scott psychically as he walked through the mansion.

 

She settled into a high backed chair and put her feet up on the desk.

 

She picked up a copy of ‘Tender Is The Night’ and leafed through it as Scott slowly made his way to her study.

 

There was a slow knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Emma said, sure to stretch out ever so slightly.

 

Scott opened the door and immediately perfume wafted in his nostrils.

 

He looked around the door to see Emma Frost sitting in a high backed leather chair with her feet up on the mahogany desk.

 

Scott admittedly forgot the figure Emma had.

 

He gazed from white boots up to her leather leggings, that wrapped tight around shapely legs, which stretched almost impossibly to a curvy waist. Then to her bare midriff, which was smooth and toned up to a full bust, contained in a white bustier. Her playfully tossed ash blonde hair fell around her shoulders and pale, smooth neck.

 

“Emma?” Scott asked.

 

Emma looked up from her book and gave him a curious look.

 

Scott felt a tingle across his skin. He had never realised Emma’s eyes were that icy-blue. Scott got the distinct impression they could convey mischief and perhaps more. Her eyelashes long, her mascara light, her pouty lips with pale lipstick, her fine cheek bones lightly made up.

 

“Yes Scott?” Emma asked curiously.

 

Scott recovered himself.

 

“What are you reading?” he asked nonchalantly, eager to keep his mind off her appearance.

 

“Tender is the Night. Have you read it?” Emma asked.

 

“No,” Scott answered.

 

“You must Scott, we can hardly teach pupils if we aren’t well read. Now, what do you need?” Emma asked. She stood with a flourish and handed Scott the book.

 

“Well, I was wondering could I speak to you regarding something…sensitive?” Scott asked cautiously.

 

Emma schooled herself. This was the beginning.

 

“Have a seat Scott, you can of course. I’m a qualified therapist and I will of course observe confidentiality,” Emma answered. She sat up on the desk and crossed her shapely legs.

 

Scott tried to avoid her legs with his eyes and instead his gaze lingered on her chest for an instant.

 

“It’s just, Jean and I have been through so much together over the years. Yet, things are…tense lately. I just don’t know if things have changed too much. Or if they haven’t, how to tell her how I feel. I suppose that’s why I’m here talking to you, to help me fix my marriage with Jean,” Scott explained.

 

“Well Scott, I think you’ve come to me just in time. What I will say is this,” Emma began and paused.

 

This was the first obstacle, she had to get Scott to trust her, over his gut.

 

“Given our…disagreements in the past, I think it’d be wise we keep this between ourselves rather than involving Jean. At least until we’re ready,” Emma added. She was being honest, in a way.

 

Scott’s expression shifted at this.

 

Emma could practically hear his internal debate without her telepathy.

 

“Ok Emma, I trust you,” Scott answered slowly.

 

“Good. Scott for me to best understand this, is it alright if we converse telepathically? It allows me to gain a far greater appreciation of the situation far more rapidly,” Emma explained logically.

 

This was the second obstacle, she had to get Scott to open his mind to her.

 

“Alright Emma, but if I get uncomfortable, we’re done here,” Scott said firmly.

 

“Of course Scott, relax. You’re safe with Auntie Emma,” Emma said with a smile and extended her telepathy.

 

Scott opened the door to his mind and found Emma outside.

 

‘May I come in?’ Emma asked.

 

‘Sure,’ Scott answered.

 

It was his office in the mansion.

 

‘Scott in the interest of trust would it be alright if I changed the scenery to something a bit more…neutral?’ Emma asked.

 

This was the third obstacle, she had to get Scott used to her presence and her influence in his mind.

 

‘Fine,’ Scott replied. Emma could feel wariness rolling in waves from him.

 

The room shifted and they were stood in a psychic representation of the mansion’s kitchen.

 

‘Is this alright?’ Emma asked genially.

 

‘Yeah, this is fine,’ Scott answered calmly.

 

Emma sensed his relaxation and indicated a chair with its back to her.

 

Scott shrugged and sat in it.

 

Emma created a psychic double of herself while he wasn’t watching her.

 

The double walked around to the other side of the table and began speaking to Scott about his issues.

 

Emma however, carefully slipped out of the kitchen and walked down the hall.

 

She was very considerate of the fact Scott had been with a telepath for a long time, so she made extra efforts to travel through the recesses of his mind undetected.

 

Her double was asking him about his marriage, learning the doubts and concerns he had, while Emma herself made her way into the more interesting corners of his mind.

 

She spotted a portrait of Jean on the wall.

 

‘It’s good you’re such a kind teacher, my girls will learn a lot about you,’ Emma sneered.

 

She opened doors to hidden thoughts, secret desires and other deliciously personal things.

 

‘Well Scott, you’ve given me a lot to think about,’ Emma smirked as she closed the door to a bedroom.

 

Her double told Scott that they had made good initial progress, but this could be a lengthy process.

 

Emma quickly returned to the kitchen and stood at the entrance.

 

She paused at the door.

 

She had to get the timing perfect, or Scott could realise there were two of her there.

 

As she could feel the double begin to disappear and the room fade, she opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her. The double slipped through the closing door, with Scott none the wiser.

 

“So Scott, how was that?” Emma asked.

 

Scott opened his eyes. His first sight was the striking figure of Emma Frost.

 

“That was good,” Scott admitted.

 

“Good, how about we do another tomorrow?” Emma asked.

 

“Sure Emma, why not,” Scott replied.

***

Emma placed Cerebro on crown of her head and felt her powers flare.

 

‘Mmm, this is what I could do with,” Emma mused to herself.

 

She locked onto the girls and formed a psychic classroom for Mindee, Esme and Phoebe to speak with her in.

 

“Well girls?” Emma asked.

 

“Well we didn’t get much on her relationship, but we did start on the other project,” Mindee said.

 

Emma looked into their minds.

 

She made a note of their observations and returned to her own mind.

 

‘Good work girls, anything else?’ Emma thought approvingly.

 

‘Well while we were making notes and adding the cues, there was a tingle,” Esme said.

 

‘It wasn’t her, she doesn’t suspect a thing,’ Phoebe said calmly.

 

Emma thought on this for a moment.

‘Proceed carefully. How long until she returns?’ Emma asked.

 

‘She said a week maybe?’ Esme said.

 

‘We can stretch it a day or two more if need be,’ Phoebe said confidently.

 

‘If you can, do so. But don’t risk discovery. Keep working on your project, focus entirely on that.’ Emma said firmly.

 

She removed the helmet and remained seated.

 

She grinned widely.

 

An entire week.

 

This could get very interesting.

***

Emma was lying in her king sized bed, sleeping.

 

Her body was fast asleep, but her mind was in the Astral Plane.

 

She was dressed in her costume at the edge of a pit.

 

She squatted and peered into the pit.

 

There seemed to be a fire at the bottom.

 

It burned brightly, the flames dancing hypnotically of their own free will.

 

Emma felt a heat from behind her.

 

She stood and turned about to face a blazing, winged figure.

 

‘You are Emma Frost, we know what you’re doing,’ the Phoenix intoned.

 

Emma hardly batted an eyelid, she refused to give this being the pleasure.

 

‘Does Jean know?’ Emma asked, aware of the level tone she had heard.

 

‘No, she does not,’ the Phoenix answered shortly.

 

‘Well, do you know why I am doing it?’ Emma asked warily.

 

‘We are aware, and marvel at the audacity,’ the Phoenix chuckled.

 

‘Well given your power, you probably know if I’ll succeed or not?’ Emma probed.

 

The Phoenix paused.

 

‘In all but a handful of futures you fail,’ the Phoenix replied.

 

Emma registered this.

 

‘Well, how about we keep this to ourselves? You must be curious to see if I can succeed,’ Emma reasoned.

 

The Phoenix chuckled again.

 

‘Alright “White Queen”, we will retain this information from our host for now. But know this, we will speak again,’ the Phoenix vowed.

 

Emma returned to her body and she woke in a cool sweat, her breasts heaving.

 

Despite the information she had just received, she smiled to herself.

 

‘Well, that was an unexpected opportunity,’ she thought to herself, before returning to sleep.

***

There was a knock on her study door.

 

“Yes?” Emma asked, she was stretched out in her chair with her feet up, reading The Great Gatsby.

 

“Can I come in?” Scott said.

 

Emma felt her heart skip in anticipation.

 

“One moment,” she answered, before getting up and reapplying her perfume. She returned to her chair and book.

 

“Come in,” Emma said.

 

Scott entered the study, Emma’s copy of Tender is the Night in hand.

 

“Thanks for the book,” Scott said graciously, his eyes wandered over her appealing form, before he berated himself internally and looked up at her stunning eyes.

 

“Well Scott that was quick, you must read this next,” Emma said, handing him her book, inwardly pleased at his attention.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep really,” Scott explained, his fingers brushed Emma’s taking the book. Her skin was smooth and warm. He felt a tingle shoot up his right arm.

 

“Well Scott if you’d like to relax, we can proceed and perhaps delve into the cause?” Emma suggested.

 

Scott settled into a chair and closed his eyes.

 

Emma looked at him for a moment. She was surprised at how quickly he was embracing this.

 

She permitted herself a sly smirk before she extended her mind to Scott.

 

She was stood in the psychic kitchen again and gestured to the same chair as before.

 

As Scott went to sit, Emma produced her double, who sat opposite him, while she was free to leave the kitchen and wander the hallways of his mind.

 

She was more familiar with his mind this time and found herself in the more distant corners quickly.

 

She noticed the décor had shifted slightly.

 

However, she heard footsteps ahead of her.

 

She carefully stepped into a doorframe and peered out.

 

An apparition of Jean was walking down the hall towards her.

 

She opened the door and stepped inside.

 

Inside was a bedroom. It was a simple bedroom with a normal double bed.

 

‘This won’t do at all. Don’t worry Scott, I’ll make something worthwhile from this.’ Emma murmured to herself.

 

She focused on keeping the door entirely the same. The last thing she needed was Scott’s defences realising something was occurring deep in his mind.

 

Once she was happy she’d remain undetected, she turned her attention to the rest of the room.

 

The room became dominated by a king sized bed with rich, scarlet sheets. The room dimmed and was filled with the scent of Emma’s perfume. A fireplace appeared in the wall opposite the bed and a fire roared within. The walls were panelled with rich mahogany and the floors were the same.

 

It was dark, sensual and stunning.

 

‘Now this is more suitable,’ Emma mused to herself.

 

‘What will Scott put in here I wonder,’ Emma mused.

 

Already Scott’s subconscious began setting a scene.

 

‘This is a good start, but I think some of his other ideas had merit,’ Emma sniffed and carefully adjusted certain details.

 

Upon Scott’s subconscious and Emma’s satisfaction, she went to leave.

 

‘Actually, if I’m going to be counselling Scott frequently, I best plan accordingly,’ Emma thought.

 

She produced another double and set to concealing the door from Scott’s active attention. With the door concealed successfully, she changed it to a dark wood that more suited the interior.

 

She sent her double on its mission, before returning to the kitchen in time for her original double to conclude the session.

 

Scott opened his eyes to Emma’s form and he felt his mouth dry.

 

“So Scott, how was that?” Emma asked.

 

“That was…great,” Scott admitted.

 

“Tomorrow?” Emma asked.

 

“Sure Emma,” Scott replied.

***

Scott left the study, oblivious to Celeste and Sophie down the hall.

 

“See, she’s giving him books to read and he’s coming out of her study a lot less tense,” Celeste gestured.

 

Sophie was surprised. She had to concede her previous argument. Celeste was right.

 

“Alright, but how are we helping Miss Frost?” Sophie asked.

 

Celeste gave her sister an approving look.

 

“We’re here to keep an eye on him and reassure him he’s doing the right thing is all,” Celeste explained.

 

Sophie nodded slowly at this and went to get some food.

 

‘Good work Celeste, I’ll be sure to contact both of you with any updates in future,’ Emma said telepathically.

 

‘Yes Miss Frost,’ Celeste answered.

***

‘Girls? Update?’ Emma asked.

 

She was tired from her day of planning and Cerebro weighed heavy on her.

 

‘More progress on the project,’ Esme said.

 

‘No tingle this time,’ Mindee added.

 

‘None the wiser,’ Phoebe finished.

 

Emma gathered their information and felt herself feel a tinge of pride.

 

Her girls, when directed and in concert were certainly a joy to watch work.

 

‘Good work girls, update me on her travel plans as soon as you know,’ Emma said.

 

She took off the helmet and walked back to her room tiredly.

 

She was curious what Scott would dream of tonight.

***

Scott lay in bed, asleep.

 

He was dreaming of a room he couldn’t remember ever being in.

 

The room was dim, panelled and floored with a dark wood and filled with a king sized bed.

 

He leaned over and felt the crimson sheets, they were silk and smooth.

 

‘Hello Scott,’ he heard from behind him.

 

He turned and saw his wife in front of him.

 

What Jean was wearing was startling.

 

She appeared to be wearing one of Emma’s costumes.

 

‘So Scott I know you’ve thought about dress up. So is this what you wanted?’ Jean asked him sexily.

 

Scott could smell an enticing scent, but he couldn’t quite place it.

 

‘Well Jean, I certainly appreciate this,’ he growled and took her in his arms.

 

They fell back on the bed and were kissing passionately.

 

He slowly peeled Emma’s costume off Jean’s body, while she tore the clothes of him.

 

Soon he was inside her and they were having sex.

 

As Scott found his rhythm, he noticed Jean’s eyes change from green to blue.

 

He was too caught up in the moment and looked into her blue eyes while they both climaxed.

 

Just as the dream faded away, he heard Jean say something in a slightly different accent.

 

‘I’m happy you enjoyed that Scott,’ was the last thing he heard before he woke.

***

Emma woke and she felt her pussy tingle at the prospect of another session with Scott.

 

She let her hand drift to between her legs and imagined he was between them.

 

She stopped herself before she got too carried away.

 

‘I best be at the study when my favourite patient comes looking,’ Emma reminded herself.

 

She got up reluctantly and got dressed into her costume.

 

As she walked from her bedroom to her study she considered what book she would choose to be ‘reading’.

 

‘I suppose all that matters is that the subject matter is similar to what Scott has been reading so far,’ Emma remarked.

 

She arrived to her study and applied her perfume liberally.

 

She could tell Scott was moments away and she looked at a particular shelf.

 

This shelf was not for students. It was an education of sorts, but not for them.

 

She plucked The Scarlet Letter from the shelf and sat in the chair.

 

She put her feet up and stretched out comfortably.

 

As she opened the book to a middle page, she heard a knock.

 

“Come in,” Emma said mock distractedly.

 

Scott stepped into the room, his nostrils tingled from the perfume and his heart fluttered. He looked around to where Emma was sat. His eyes subconsciously lingered on his favourite features of her, those that Jean was not as favoured with.

 

“Hello Scott,” Emma said coolly. She could tell he was becoming more appreciative of the scene she was setting each day.

 

“Hi Emma,” Scott replied.

 

“I’m enjoying the choice in books so far,” Scott said gratefully.

 

“Well, here’s a must then.” Emma said and stood.

 

She could tell Scott had looked at her bust for more than a moment.

 

She held the book out.

 

Scott’s hand brushed hers taking it.

 

“Thanks,” Scott murmured.

 

“Take a seat and we can begin,” Emma said.

 

Scott sat and immediately closed his eyes.

 

Emma extended her mind to Scott’s.

 

Scott was already seated, facing away from her.

 

She produced her double and walked to the doorframe.

 

She looked back as her double walked around Scott, her right hand lazily lingering across his right shoulder as she did.

 

Scott didn’t tense or recoil. Emma could see a small smile in the peripheral vision of her double.

 

‘Now we’re making progress,’ Emma thought to herself.

 

She left the kitchen and headed for her bedroom.

 

The corridors seemed to warp and shift as she walked. Within a few steps she was in the corridor she had built the bedroom in.

 

‘Scott’s subconscious seems to be adapting to my presence,’ she remarked.

 

She heard a shuffling behind her and she turned around sharply, expecting to hear the snap of Jean Grey’s voice.

 

But she was stood face to face with herself.

 

‘So you were successful in your task?’ Emma asked her double.

 

‘Yes. Scott has accepted my presence here,’ Emma’s double answered smugly.

 

Emma spotted the apparition of Jean Grey over her double’s shoulder.

 

Her double sensed this and turned to face Jean.

 

‘She’s just a daydream that Scott had,’ Emma’s double said to Jean’s glowering expression.

 

‘I don’t appreciate how crowded things are getting in here,’ Jean’s apparition snapped.

 

‘Well, you’ve seen the wall,’ Emma’s double retorted proudly.

 

Emma looked at the wall.

 

There was the same portrait of Jean as before. Yet, beside it was a half painted portrait of Emma. In it, her hand was running through her hair with her mouth half open. She was wearing her usual costume, her breasts full, her stomach smooth, her hips curvaceous. It was certainly a flattering portrait, despite it still being painted.

 

Jean glared angrily at both of them and stalked off.

 

Emma was completely taken aback at how much Scott was embracing her intentions.

 

‘I’d say it’ll be finished by tomorrow,’ Emma’s double said.

 

‘Well, let’s keep him free of distractions,’ Emma commented.

 

More confident of her presence in his mind she produced a simple white sheet, which she promptly hung over the portrait of Jean.

 

‘Now. Onto my actual work here,’ Emma sniffed.

 

She revealed the bedroom door, which was distinct from all others on the corridor and walked into the room.

 

She watched the scene from Scott’s dream unfold before her eyes.

 

‘A good start. But let’s adjust things again and see if it takes,’ Emma remarked.

 

Upon completion, she turned back to her double.

 

‘You know what to do,’ Emma said to her double.

 

Her double nodded and Emma returned to the kitchen in a step.

 

She watched her original double counsel Scott from the other side of the room.

 

Upon the conclusion of the session, she left without a trace.

 

Scott opened his eyes to Emma and he felt his whole body tingle.

 

“So Scott, what do you think?” Emma asked.

 

“Tomorrow?” Scott asked hopefully.

 

“Sure Scott,” Emma answered with a sly grin.

***

Scott left the study in quite a good mood.

 

Celeste and Sophie were reading on a couch in the nearby sitting room when he greeted them cheerfully.

 

Celeste shot Sophie a mocking look.

 

“Alright! You were right. I agreed last night,” Sophie groaned.

 

Celeste gave her sister an approving look.

 

“Still nice to hear you admit it,” Celeste giggled.

 

‘Girls. I will be conducting a very delicate session tomorrow. I need you both to make sure we are not disturbed unless it is an absolute emergency,’ Emma said telepathically with absolute assertion.

 

‘Yes Miss Frost,’ both Celeste and Sophie answered loyally.

***

‘Any updates?’ Emma asked.

 

Esme, Mindee and Phoebe looked at their teacher. She seemed tense, as if in anticipation.

 

‘No update on her travel plans,’ Esme said.

 

‘Still no tingle,’ Mindee added.

 

‘We have more progress complete,’ Phoebe finished eagerly.

 

Emma was about to collect their information, then the door to psychic classroom opened.

 

‘Hello Emma,’ Jean said.

 

‘Jean. We’re in the middle of a discussion regarding their exercises. Do you mind?’ Emma said coolly.

 

‘Checking on them every night is a bit maternal for you Emma,’ Jean teased.

 

‘I thought if anyone could appreciate interest in their students’ education it’d be you, Grey,’ Emma snapped.

 

Jean paused.

 

‘Emma, I’m sorry,’ Jean apologised.

 

‘Grey, I’d rather speak with the girls alone for just a moment,’ Emma replied coldly.

 

Jean left and closed the door behind her, leaving them to their privacy.

 

She was surprised Emma was that dedicated a teacher.

 

Emma looked back to the girls.

 

‘That girls is an example of the outthinking I was talking about before,’ Emma remarked.

 

Each of the girls smiled at the brilliance of their teacher.

 

She gathered their information quickly.

 

‘Now, don’t give her anything specific. It’ll keep her guessing,’ Emma instructed.

 

‘Yes Miss Frost,’ the girls answered as one. Each with the satisfied smile that only mischief can bring.

 

Emma took off the Cerebro helmet and walked back to her room.

 

Tonight would be key.

***

Scott lay in bed, he had just finished the Scarlet Letter and felt himself drifting off.

 

He began dreaming of the room from the previous night.

 

The dim room was filled with that same perfume, but it was stronger. The dark wooden walls and floors reflecting the light from the dancing flames. The king sized bed was peppered with cushions, each dark and velvet.

 

The crimson sheets were crisp and fresh.

 

‘Hello Scott,’ he heard from behind him.

 

He turned to see his wife posing in front of him.

 

Jean was wearing her old black and green Marvel Girl costume.

 

She was looking intently at him with pale blue eyes.

 

‘So Scott I know we’ve tried dress up. But how about something a bit more…fun?’ Jean asked him suggestively as she put on a blonde wig. Her accent was slightly different than usual.

 

Scott stared at his blonde haired, blue eyed, different sounding wife. He knew there was something off about this, but he could tell one thing, he wanted her.

 

‘Well Jean, I think we can definitely try this,’ he commented.

 

He kissed her firmly and led her back to the bed.

 

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him.

 

She slowly took off her suit and leaned over to kiss him.

 

Their tongues joined and she ripped his clothes off.

 

He pushed himself between her legs and she was bouncing on top of him.

 

Jean started moaning, her voice was huskier than usual and she went to remove the wig.

 

‘No! Keep it on,’ Scott insisted.

 

Jean gave him a wounded look for an instant, before continuing to ride him.

 

Scott looked into Jean’s icy blue eyes and revelled in her husky moans.

 

He knew at some level something was going on, but he was too aroused to care. So he kissed his blonde haired, blue eyed lover, while they both climaxed.

 

Just as the dream faded away, he heard Jean say something in that different accent.

 

‘Oh Scott, I can’t wait for the next idea you have,’ was the last thing he heard before he woke.

***

Emma went immediately to her study.

 

She applied her makeup, perfume and styled her hair.

 

She chose an appropriately titled the Awakening from the shelf and decided to change tact today.

 

She sat against her desk with her legs crossed.

 

There was a quick knock on the door.

 

Emma waited a moment.

 

She could sense him on the other side of the door, waiting in anticipation.

 

‘Girls? Only if there’s an emergency,’ Emma messaged Celeste and Sophie firmly.

 

“Come in,” Emma said in a sensual tone.

 

Scott opened the door and was surprised to see Emma right in front of him.

 

He visibly froze and consciously traced her every curve with his gaze.

 

“Enjoy your night?” Emma asked.

 

She waited a tantalising moment for him to register her comment, before pointing to the book.

 

Scott felt a flash of fear that Emma had sensed his excitement, before remembering the book.

 

“Y-yeah. It was another good one,” Scott finished lamely.

 

Emma took it and handed him the Awakening.

 

‘This should be suitable next,’ she thought to him.

 

Scott was surprised at how soft and smooth her tone was in telepathic messaging.

 

‘Thanks. Will I sit down?’ Scott thought to her.

 

‘Good idea,’ Emma thought, as his perception shifted and he was seated opposite Emma’s double in the psychic kitchen of his mind.

 

Emma didn’t even leave the room. She simply altered the wall and stepped through to the corridor.

 

Her double was stood beside another Emma. Her hair was slightly more flaxen and her costume had a fur trim.

 

‘What is this?’ Emma asked.

 

‘I am Scott’s ‘defences’,’ the newer Emma chuckled.

 

Emma looked at the wall.

 

The sheet covered portrait of Jean had fallen from the wall and was face down on the floor.

 

However, the portrait of Emma was complete. Painted in exquisite colour and framed in silver. The portrait within was simply magnificent, she didn’t think she had ever looked better.

 

Her double returned to her, its task complete. Emma was left with Scott’s apparition of her.

 

They walked across the back of the fallen portrait and for the first time she could hear sound in the hall. The walls were dotted with a few more doors than she remembered and from behind each came the sounds of passion.

 

‘Scott seems to be more receptive than he has been,’ Emma observed.

 

She decided to not put it off any longer.

 

She returned to the kitchen and stood behind Scott.

 

Her double stood and walked around him before merging with Emma.

 

‘Scott?’ Emma asked.

 

‘Yeah?’ Scott replied.

 

‘Have you thought about those books you’ve been reading?’ Emma asked.

 

‘They are classics,’ Scott answered.

 

‘Well Scott, they have a theme in common. The theme of freedom from apparent restraint, the passion of one, for more than they are tied to, the desire of those told what they can and cannot enjoy,’ Emma whispered in his left ear.

 

Scott shivered at this. He felt himself get excited.

 

‘Scott, would you care to explore your subconscious with me?’ Emma murmured in a low tone.

 

Scott stood and turned to face her.

 

She took his hand in hers.

 

The wall unfolded and they stepped into the corridor Emma had set her mind to.

***

Celeste heard a faint noise in her mind.

 

She focused on it and tuned in.

 

‘Celeste?’ Esme, Mindee and Phoebe asked anxiously in her mind.

 

‘How are you-?’ Celeste began.

 

‘She changed her mind. We’re on the Blackbird back. She’s decided to speak with Scott. She’ll be within range in moments,’ they explained hurriedly.

 

Celeste looked at Sophie, who had received the same message.

 

“You warn Miss Frost. I’ll buy time with Miss Grey,” Sophie said.

 

Celeste nodded and extended her mind toward Miss Frost.

***

‘Well Scott, I have to say this is a tastefully decorated room,’ Emma remarked.

 

They were stood in the psychic bedroom that had featured in Scott’s dreams recently.

 

‘Champagne?’ Emma asked, producing two flutes.

 

Scott took one and they clinked glasses.

 

They both swallowed in one and the glasses disappeared.

 

‘So Scott? What happens in here?’ Emma asked, stepping close in to him.

 

Scott was aware of how close Emma was to him, but he was also quite aroused from his memories of the dreams he had had in this room.

 

‘Well Emma, something like this,’ Scott murmured before he gently leaned her mouth up to his and kissed her tenderly.

 

Emma responded and pressed her body into his, kissing him back.

 

She carefully opened her mouth while their lips were joined and Scott instinctively eased his tongue into her mouth.

 

Emma responded in kind and gently edged him back towards the bed.

 

His hands gripped her ass for an instant before one reached to the front and opened her trousers.

 

Emma unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers as their kissing became more frenzied.

 

She was about to reach into his-.

 

‘Miss Frost. She’s coming!’ Celeste cried telepathically.

 

Scott had reached inside her panties and was easing her lips apart, before she had to push him away.

 

Scott looked confused.

 

Emma reluctantly returned them to the kitchen and sat them both down.

 

She smoothed her hair and breathed deeply, trying to level her breathing.

 

‘Scott. We’re in here talking about Hank’s birthday, alright?’ Emma said firmly.

 

Scott was about to reply when the door opened and Jean stepped into the kitchen.

 

‘Emma. What are you doing here?’ Jean said harshly.

 

‘Well you know how Hank likes to keep an eye on everyone. So I said we could organise it here. Away from prying eyes,’ Emma answered coolly.

 

‘I agreed. We all know how hard it is to surprise him,’ Scott added.

 

Jean looked at Scott and her indignation seemed to evaporate.

 

‘Jean? What happened in Hong Kong?’ Scott asked.

 

‘I think I’ll talk to you both later,’ Emma said.

 

Jean had stepped around her to face Scott.

 

Emma carefully chose her moment before sending a double out of the room and down the corridor.

 

She promptly left and returned to her physical form.

She begrudgingly left Scott in her study and closed the door behind her.

***

‘Girls. I’m not disappointed.’ Emma said to the five Cuckoos in their psychic classroom.

 

They each barely could meet her gaze.

 

‘I’m impressed,’ Emma finished.

 

They each looked at her with hopeful expressions.

 

‘You three were able to get a message ahead of her. Celeste you gave me notice of what was coming. And you Sophie, you gave me the time I needed to save this plan. I’m very proud of all of you.’ Emma thought honestly.

 

They each beamed silently.

 

‘Esme, Mindee and Phoebe. You three will return to Hong Kong with Jean. You’re making excellent progress on the project and her returning prematurely may have given him more reason to trust me.’ Emma thought to them.

 

They disappeared, leaving Celeste and Sophie.

 

‘Celeste, keep an eye on him. He’s almost ready, no need for him to lose progress,’ Emma commented.

 

‘Sophie, I’m very proud of you. Jean Grey can be quite intimidating. But you held your nerve and out thought her. That action may have saved me from destruction,’ Emma admitted.

 

Emma was alone in her mind.

 

Now, let’s see how much influence she really had in Scott’s mind.

***

Emma’s apparition carefully closed the double doors of the corridor.

 

Last thing needed was Jean Grey seeing the fallen, cracked and covered portrait of herself. Especially with the portrait of Emma hung peerless.

 

Scott had finished the Awakening and his conscious mind had been carefully led out of sight of the apparitions of Jean by Emma’s double, to the corridor that Emma had claimed in Scott’s subconscious.

 

Scott found himself in the same bedroom as the previous two nights.

 

He noticed subtle differences in the patterning of the sheets and he recognised the scent as Emma’s perfume. The room was dotted with red and pink candles, filling it with a soft rosy hue.

 

‘Hello Scott,’ Scott heard from behind him.

 

He turned around to face Emma. She had used her double as the psychic link needed to enter his mind with Jean knowing.

 

‘Emma? What are you-?’ Scott began, before Emma put a soft finger on his lips.

 

‘Shhh Scott, Jean doesn’t know this is here. Or that I’m here. Let’s keep it that way, shall we?’ Emma said wickedly, pressing her body into his.

 

Scott felt his member stiffen at the feel of Emma’s form against his.

 

‘Emma, I can’t do this,’ Scott said weakly.

 

‘Scott. You’ve been reading books about people who are in your situation and they did something to fix it. She flew back from Hong Kong to check on you!’ Emma implored him.

 

Scott felt the sharpness of her meaning.

 

‘Scott, I’ll admit I’d been saving this for a future session. But, I feel this is a good time to address it,’ Emma remarked.

 

Emma opened a wardrobe that was tucked away in the corner.

 

‘You see Scott, your marriage with Jean seems to have fallen into ruin, and the problem is trying to figure out how that happened. I personally think the best way to do this is with a little role play,’ Emma said mischievously.

 

She had paid attention to what she had spied behind the doors each time she had visited Scott’s mind. With that information, she drew a hanger with the costume of the Dark Phoenix that Jean had once worn.

 

With a graceful flourish, the costume was clinging to her taller, fuller body.

 

‘You can be Scott. And I will be Jean,’ Emma said seductively.

 

She walked around the mute Scott and lay across the king sized bed.

 

‘But anyway Scott, I’m life and fire incarnate, but even though I’m one of the ‘good guys’, I just can’t help playing with fire. What about you darling?’ Emma asked suggestively.

 

Scott looked at the woman who was admittedly redefining his wife’s costume and bringing a dark pleasure to the surface of Scott’s mind.

 

He started taking off his jacket.

 

‘Sure Jean, why not?’ Scott said and climbed onto the bed.

 

He kissed Emma and began unzipping the costume.

 

She pulled off his shirt and ran her gloved hands up his chest.

 

Emma smirked between kisses. Here she was, in Scott’s deep subconscious, wearing a costume of Jean’s, or rather Jean’s most defining costume. She was about to have sex with Jean’s husband, and she was physically lying in the bed beside him, oblivious to their imminent tryst.

 

She opened his trousers and pulled them down, leaving Scott naked.

 

Scott kissed Emma’s exposed breast and let his hands roam her naked body.

 

As much as Emma was enjoying this, she decided she was getting bored of waiting.

 

Emma pulled Scott down to her and lined up their sexes.

 

‘Oh Scott, let’s start something delicious shall we?’ Emma suggested.

 

Scott looked down at Emma and gave in.

 

He thrust forward, his entire member filling her in one smooth stroke.

 

The room around them seemed to heat up. The fire blazed brighter, the smell of Emma’s perfume grew stronger.

 

‘Yes Scott,’ Emma purred as he began thrusting in and out of her.

 

‘Oh fuck Emma. This isn’t therapy anymore, is it?’ Scott groaned.

 

‘Well Scott as a qualified sex therapist, I can assure you. This, and anything more physical, is most definitely therapy,’ Emma moaned throatily.

 

‘You do want to fully commit to our sessions, don’t you Scott?’ Emma insisted as she gave his cock a squeeze.

 

‘Yes. I do, Emma,’ Scott grunted as he came.

 

He rolled off her and they lay for a moment, basking in the post coital bliss.

 

‘Remember Scott. This is our corner of your mind. So we can have fun here whenever we want, no matter who’s around,’ Emma crowed.

 

‘Now, I’m going to sleep in tomorrow. Come see me when Jean has left. Then we can really get to the good stuff,’ Emma promised as she disappeared.

 

Scott looked at the wall and noticed a portrait of Emma was hung upon it. It was a replica of the one from the corridor outside.

***

Emma woke the next morning with a delightful tingling between her legs.

 

‘Girls?’ Emma asked.

 

‘We’re on our way to the Blackbird,’ Mindee, Phoebe and Esme answered.

 

‘He’s bringing her to the hanger,’ Celeste reported.

 

‘The coast is clear Miss Frost,’ Sophie said smugly.

 

‘Excellent work girls,’ Emma answered.

 

She was happy to see Sophie was beginning to enjoy herself.

 

Emma got dressed and left the room. She purposefully passed the students milling about.

 

She had very delicate business to attend to.

 

She arrived at Scott and Jean’s room, carefully opening the door and making her way to the wardrobe.

 

She opened it and idly rifled through the rack.

 

‘God, she was very conservative, wasn’t she?’ Emma scoffed inwardly.

 

She found her prize and removed it from the rack.

 

She opened an X emblazoned suit bag and discarded the uniform within.

 

She carefully closed the suit bag with her prize within and left the room.

 

She strode down the hall, back towards her room.

 

“Never thought I’d see the day,” a voice chortled.

 

Emma turned to see Hank McCoy looking at her with a bemused expression over his glasses.

 

“Well Hank, just because we save the world doesn’t mean I can’t try saving our wardrobe,” Emma retorted, shaking the suit bag in her hand.

 

“Oh, nice cover Emma. Whatever you say,” Hank chuckled to himself and turned away.

 

Emma quickly returned to her room.

 

‘Girls. The second she’s out of range, notify me,’ Emma said sternly as she opened the suit bag.

 

She set to preparing both herself and the room.

 

Hours passed before she heard the simple phrase in her mind.

 

‘She’s gone,’ Sophie said.

 

Emma smirked to herself and stripped naked.

 

‘Scott? Could you come to my room?’ she asked telepathically.

 

She took the costume off the hanger and stepped into it.

 

She zipped up the front with a certain amount of effort, she had a fuller bust than poor Jean.

 

She pulled up the thigh high golden boots and put her hands into the shoulder high golden gloves.

 

She tied off the sash at her waist just as she heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in Scott,” said in a breathy voice.

 

Scott opened the door and was awestruck at what greeted him.

 

Emma was stood with her hand on her hip and a wicked grin.

 

She was dressed in Jean’s Dark Phoenix costume. The red contrasting sharply with her tousled ash blonde hair and mischievous ice blue eyes.

 

The golden boots were moulded around her long, full legs. The sash diagonally crossing her enticing hips. The suit displaying her smooth, toned stomach and stunning curves. Yet, the suit was practically flaunting her breasts, which were barely contained.

 

Her expression was one of self-assurance and lust.

 

Scott closed the door absent-mindedly.

 

“Emma, I’m betraying my wife,” Scott explained.

 

With that, Scott felt his perception distort and their psychic bedroom overlaid Emma’s bedroom. Her blonde hair flushed crimson. As rich and full as the suit and Jean’s hair.

 

“Well Scott, the betrayal was all in your head. Now it’s time to commit. You are betraying Jean,” Emma said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Scott kissed her.

 

It wasn’t chaste or anything like that, it was deep and strong and carnal.

 

He took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, you like me with red hair, don’t you Scott?” Emma asked, half incredulous, half aroused.

 

“Well I just think you can pull it off, and it makes the dress up sexier,” Scott confessed.

 

He unzipped the suit from Emma’s form.

 

Emma set to stripping Scott down and they fell back on the bed.

 

Emma grinned at the feel of Scott’s ring on her hip as he mounted her.

 

Scott lined his member up to her pussy.

 

“Scott, do with me what Jean won’t,” Emma purred.

 

Scott hesitated for a moment.

 

Emma was looking at him with a sultry expression.

 

He purposefully pushed his member between her lips and inside her.

 

Emma’s back arched and she moaned at the invader plunging inside her.

 

“Oh Scott, I feel so…fulfilled that we’ve solved your problem and fixed your marriage,” Emma sighed smugly.

 

Scott registered her remark, but continued to fuck her.

 

He realised that the subconscious corridor in his mind was more honest now than the ring on his finger. Emma had become his Dark Phoenix.

 

“Emma? I’m going to cum,” Scott grunted.

 

Emma looked up at him and smirked.

 

“Well Scott, you know where you’re going to fire your seed, don’t you?” Emma asked pointedly.

 

The decision was his now. How much she had influenced him would be tested now.

 

Scott thrust three more times.

 

“Emma, I’m cumming,” Scott gasped.

 

Emma felt Scott’s seed pump into her cunt.

 

“Oh Scott, I’m so proud of you,” Emma crowed, as she felt his seed fill her.

 

He collapsed on the bed beside her and she stroked his hair.

***

Scott knew he was asleep, yet his mind seemed busier.

 

There were dozens of apparitions of Emma striding through the corridors of his mind, redesigning the background, throwing sheets over any paintings of Jean and hanging portraits of Emma.

 

As Scott observed his mistress slowly overthrow his wife’s place in his mind he realised Emma was everything Jean wasn’t and everything Scott needed.

 

‘What we just did. That’s how you wish it were with Jean right?’ Emma asked him.

 

‘Not anymore,’ Scott answered honestly.

 

Emma approached him, her full red hair cascading around her shoulders.

 

‘Will I show you how good I can be?’ Emma asked, the green Phoenix costume forming around her.

 

‘Or will I show you how bad I can be?’ Emma said lustfully, the Dark Phoenix costume formed with the zip low enough to show cleavage. Flames danced along with the ends of her scarlet tresses.

 

‘Emma, let’s explore this a bit more,’ Scott said and took Emma by the hand and lead her into a bedroom off the corridor.

 

‘Well Scott’s mine now,’ Emma crowed to herself as she closed the door behind her, leaving her impressions in Scott’s mind to continue redecorating his subconscious.

***

Emma, with the help of the Cuckoos, spent the remainder of the week mostly between her room and Scott and Jean’s room.

 

No one wondered at Emma’s new revealing costume, how it was identical to Jean’s Dark Phoenix costume, or why her hair shifted from blonde to red with her mood.

 

Scott had noticed all of these things however. Emma had convinced him on the second day to leave her room and get some food.

 

He was awestruck as Emma walked through the milling crowds wearing the Dark Phoenix costume, with scarlet hair and a drop of Scott’s cum rolling from her lips to her chin.

 

That along with her engaging Hank in conversation moments later, cemented the realisation in Scott’s mind.

 

‘There are no consequences,’ Scott thought to himself.

 

Emma ate lunch out of Scott’s lap and afterwards he invited Emma to his room in earshot of the rest of the team.

 

Emma smirked at this and followed Scott to his room.

 

They didn’t sleep much that night in Scott and Jean’s bed.

 

Scott filled Emma’s mouth and pussy with his seed.

 

Over the next few days, Emma proceeded to try on Jean’s entire costume rack and seduce her husband over and over again.

 

“Do it Scott, fill me again,” Emma cried as Scott hammered in and out of her.

 

Emma had waited purposefully for days, letting Scott become more and more enraptured with her and the passion they shared.

 

Scott was close, he barely could comprehend why he had resisted Emma for so long. She was insatiable.

 

“Oh Scott, put a baby in me,” Emma cried, her pussy convulsing around his cock.

 

Scott registered her remark and the deepest, darkest part of him that Emma had nurtured felt a thrill at this. He’d be hers and she’d be his.

 

Scott roared with pleasure and he filled her cunt, as he had many times in their passion-filled days and nights, yet never with the intention he had in this moment.

 

“Mmmm Scott, you’re going to be a wonderful father,” Emma purred as she laid her head on his chest.

 

“It’s a shame Jean’s back tomorrow,” Scott sighed, his hand playing with Emma’s fiery red hair.

 

Emma grinned at this.

 

“Well Scott, we wouldn’t be having such fun if you weren’t married to her,” Emma tutted.

 

Scott knew he should feel guilty about cheating on Jean, but Emma had completely overridden her place in his mind and his heart. And Scott had to admit, being with Emma had made him enjoy breaking the rules.

 

“Remember, we’re not ready for the others to know. I still have one or two things to finish,” Emma reminded him.

 

She hadn’t told Scott her entire plan, but he knew it was something big.

 

“I better get back to my room. Jean’s due back tonight,” Emma said. She got up and slipped into the Dark Phoenix suit. She left the discarded mound of Jean’s other sullied costumes on the floor, Scott could deal with them.

 

She looked herself over in the mirror for a moment. Funnily enough, she hadn’t corrupted the Dark Phoenix costume, she had returned some its original meaning to it, just not in a way Jean would appreciate.

 

“Emma,” Scott said as he got up and padded over to her.

 

She turned to look over Scott’s naked body.

 

“Alright Scott, but after this I must go,” Emma said firmly, while inwardly smug as she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth.

***

She licked her lips as she walked down the corridor.

 

‘Girls?’ Emma asked.

 

‘We heard from the others. They’re just coming back into range,’ Sophie said.

 

‘Miss Frost?’ Esme asked.

 

‘Yes?’ Emma answered, entering her room.

 

‘We’re done,’ Mindee replied.

 

‘It’s time,’ Phoebe finished.

 

Emma stripped down and lay on her crisp, white sheets, changed since she initially seduced Scott.

 

She could feel Scott’s seed begin to seep out between her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

***

Emma’s mind wandered the Astral Plane while she slept, deciding to not tempt fate, and leave Scott wanting more.

 

Emma realised she had found herself at the edge of a pit. This was a pit she hadn’t seen in about a week.

 

There was a roaring inferno in the pit, blazing with a new intensity. It seemed to flow and roll with a mind of its own. Yet the flames were far more curious. They were a blend of fiery red as before, and of stark white.

 

Emma felt a familiar heat from behind her.

 

Emma formed the Dark Phoenix costume of Jean Grey’s around her and let her hair flush crimson.

 

She stood and turned about to face the same blazing, winged figure of the Phoenix.

 

‘Emma Frost, we told you we would speak again,’ the Phoenix intoned.

 

Emma struck a seductive pose.

 

‘You did. What do you think of my new look?’ Emma asked curiously.

 

‘We are certainly surprised, yet we feel it may suit you well,’ the Phoenix chuckled.

 

‘I’m hoping Jean doesn’t have an opinion?’ Emma probed.

 

‘No, our host is unaware of your…liberties. With her mantle or her…mate,’ the Phoenix answered. Emma was fairly certain she had registered a wicked tone from the Phoenix.

 

‘Well you know my goals, how else would I achieve them?’ Emma sniffed.

 

‘Despite the probability otherwise, you have succeeded further than expected,’ the Phoenix admitted.

 

‘Well, you probably know what I intend when I succeed,’ Emma remarked.

 

The Phoenix paused.

 

‘Even with your preparedness in mind, you must make a choice, you know it would be one of three,’ the Phoenix replied.

 

Emma registered this.

 

‘Well, I think you’re aware of how I will choose. My only concern is whether the other options may hinder my intentions,’ Emma reasoned.

 

The Phoenix chuckled wickedly this time.

 

‘Do not concern yourself “White Queen”, we respect the will and the right of those as suited to contest. Our host will learn this in the moment. For now, rest. There is still a great deal to occur before we speak again,’ the Phoenix vowed.

 

Emma returned to her body as morning came and she woke in a light sweat, breasts heaving.

 

‘Now to wait for my moment,’ Emma smirked to herself.

***

Weeks passed and life in the mansion was as it had always been. Or so it seemed.

 

Scott and Jean shared meals, watched movies, yet Scott had taken a great interest in reading a selection of the classics. Jean was surprised, but supposed it was a good interest to have.

 

Jean was unaware that Emma had been giving Scott these books, from the shelf she had arranged for Scott.

 

Scott lay in bed beside his wife night after night, reading about people who had found passion and fulfilment with those other than their partner.

 

They went to sleep and while Jean slept soundly, Scott was psychically engaging Emma in passionate, illicit sex.

 

Scott had refined his psychic defences to the point Emma and he had both telepathically climaxed while they were each teaching lessons.

 

The classes finished and Scott hurriedly made his way to Emma’s classroom.

 

He passed Sophie and stepped into the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Hello Scott,” Emma purred and looked at him.

 

He crossed the room in an instant and took her in his arms.

 

He kissed her deeply and immediately set to unzipping the bottom part of Emma’s costume.

 

“Oh Scott, this is so naughty. I’m very impressed,” Emma remarked approvingly, opening his trousers and freeing his cock.

 

Scott lifted Emma onto the desk and thrust his cock inside her.

 

Emma gasped at the initial entry, but then wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

They kissed in a frenzied manner and Scott furiously hammered in and out of her.

 

‘Miss Frost. She’s coming,’ Sophie whispered telepathically.

 

“Scott, your wife is coming,” Emma warned him between kisses.

 

With that Scott felt his cock erupt and fill Emma with his thick seed.

 

He kissed her neck and softly bit the nape before withdrawing.

 

Scott grabbed a book from the desk and stood between Emma and the door.

 

Jean entered the room to see Scott with his back to her, reading an open book.

 

Emma had stood and carefully rezipped Scott’s trousers and her costume, concealing Scott’s seed inside her.

 

“Emma, should we be encouraging the students to read this?” Scott asked, more for Jean’s benefit.

 

“Oh for God’s sake Scott, it’s Wuthering Heights. Yes Jean?” Emma asked irritably.

 

Scott turned to his wife.

 

“Hi,” Scott greeted her.

 

“Hi Scott, want to get lunch?” Jean asked, ignoring Emma’s remark.

 

“Sure Jean, I could use filling up. What about you Emma?” Scott asked with a wry smile.

 

Emma suppressed a smirk at his meaning. She sniffed disdainfully instead.

 

“I think I’ll eat better away from your displays,” Emma answered sharply.

 

Emma walked out of the classroom, past Jean and down the hall.

 

Scott’s seed was beginning to seep out from between her lips.

 

Scott looked at Jean.

 

“She seems a bit moody,” Scott commented.

 

“Well at least her stomach isn’t looking as smooth, it’s like she’s putting on weight,” Jean said uncharitably.

 

Scott grinned as he suspected something Jean hadn’t considered.

***

‘That was close Scott,’ Emma mock chided as she lay her head on his chest in their psychic bedroom.

 

‘I couldn’t help it, I needed to feel you,’ Scott confessed.

 

‘Well, did she notice anything today?’ Emma asked coyly.

 

‘She thinks you’re putting on weight,’ Scott admitted.

 

Emma chuckled at that.

 

‘Well I do have her husband’s baby in me,’ Emma giggled.

 

Scott held Emma is his arms. It was a shame that this was only telepathic, but Emma with red hair really worked for him.

 

‘Well Scott, how about we have fun while Jean’s sleeping?’ Emma asked.

 

‘Sure Emma, why not,’ Scott answered and rolled on top of her.

***

Jean lay on the hard ground.

 

She was familiar enough with the feeling of dying at this point.

 

Emma crouched down beside her.

 

The others were assessing the situation.

 

‘Shhh Jean, it’s alright. I’m here to help,’ Emma whispered telepathically.

 

‘Us as well,’ the Cuckoos chimed in, somehow their tone in cadence seemed menacing.

 

Jean felt their presence and Emma delve into her mind.

 

‘What are you doing?’ Jean asked indignantly, unable to repel the interlopers.

 

‘Well Jean, I told you all those years ago. I’d have my revenge,’ Emma answered coldly.

 

Jean felt Emma enter her subconscious and start to warp the contents.

 

‘You see Jean, you being given the power of the Phoenix was more luck than design. You had a subconscious that was receptive to it. So I thought, what if my subconscious was as receptive?’ Emma observed.

 

‘So Esme, Phoebe and Mindee accompanied you on your trip to Hong Kong and carefully mapped out your subconscious for me. So I could model my own to be ‘Phoenix receptive’, but also so I could restrain you psychically like this,’ Emma sneered.

 

‘Impressive, you have succeeded,’ the voice of the Phoenix announced.

 

‘What?’ Jean asked confused.

 

Emma ignored her and focused on the Phoenix.

 

‘Well? You surely know the choice I’ve made,’ Emma sniffed.

 

‘Excellent choice dear,’ the Dark Phoenix approved as they joined with Emma.

 

Emma grinned smugly as her powers flared and at Jean’s dismayed expression.

 

‘Emma, I-’ Jean began weakly.

 

‘Oh Jean, you’ve lost your connection to the Phoenix. And I love being the one to tell you, but you also lost your husband when you were in Hong Kong,’ Emma crowed.

 

Jean was disbelieving.

 

‘No! Scott wouldn’t,’ Jean retorted.

 

‘You hadn’t landed in Hong Kong after your ‘surprise’ visit back and he had already filled me with his seed. I was pregnant before you came back. We’ve been psychically adulterous for weeks, but what’s been delicious is how you almost caught us, telepathically and physically. I walked past you with Scott’s seed inside me,’ Emma boasted.

 

Jean was distraught and felt her life slipping away.

 

‘Jean, just let go. I’m the Phoenix, I have Scott and we’re having a beautiful baby girl. There’s no place for you now, I’m all Scott needs,’ Emma said cruelly.

 

‘I’ll keep your old costumes, just if I want to give Scott a few interesting nights in bed. But I have everything else you had, so leave Scott with me,’ Emma said finally.

 

That was the last thing she heard and Jean Grey breathed her last.

 

‘We’re the Dark Phoenix, or the Ice Phoenix, alright?’ Emma said firmly.

 

There was no answer.

 

She let white and red flames dance across her fingers and hair. Her hair flushed crimson and Jean’s Dark Phoenix suit formed around her.

 

The team looked at the adulterous fantasy Scott had made a baby with standing over his fallen wife.

 

“Jean let these gifts pass to me,” Emma said in a half-lie. Jean had let them go, not that Emma gave her any choice.

 

She embraced Scott, consoling the grieving husband for all to see.

 

“Our daughter’s name will be Summers,’ Emma whispered in his ear and carefully kissed his neck.

***

Jean Grey was buried once again and Emma Frost was seen to be visiting Scott every night.

 

No one in the mansion could quite say when Emma and Scott had begun their romance.

 

Within a week of Jean’s passing, she had somehow become a distant memory to all those living in the mansion.

 

Upon Emma moving to Scott’s room there were some queries raised, but the Cuckoos quelled them almost immediately.

 

Soon Emma and Scott were seen hand in hand roaming the corridors, everyone eager to congratulate them on the arrival of Megan Frost-Summers.

 

“Her middle name will be Elaine,” Emma explained to people.

 

She felt it was delicious that her daughter would share Scott’s wife’s middle name, a small way she could hint at the circumstances of her conception and Jean was a bit too on the nose.

 

She had used the power of the Phoenix to return her body to its former state, just because she had had Megan didn’t mean she was done looking like herself.

 

“I have to go,” she murmured to Scott and kissed him.

 

She strode past the Cuckoos who looked on at attention.

 

She entered Cerebro and put on the helmet.

 

The helmet and the powers of the Phoenix merged and Emma felt almost drunk with power.

 

‘Now just to exclude the girls and Scott,’ Emma thought to herself as she modified the signal.

 

She compiled a list of telepaths in her mind that she would have to apply the full signal to, including the professor.

 

She focused intensely, drawing on all of her staggering power and firmly said.

 

“No. More. Grey.”

 

She sighed and climbed to her feet, exhausted.

 

She slowly made her way back to the mansion and Scott found her.

 

“Emma, are you alright?” Scott asked concerned.

 

The Cuckoos looked at her in awe, they had sensed what had just happened.

 

“Yes Scott, I was just making sure the world and I were on the same page about something, and they are,” Emma assured him, his wife was now only a memory to him, her and the girls. Jean Grey had never even existed to the rest of the world.

 

“Let’s check on our baby girl, and then start risk making another,” Emma whispered in his ear and gently bit his earlobe.

 

“Sure Emma, why not” Scott said.


End file.
